Enzymes are widely used in textile treatments, for example in industrial processing such as desizing of cloth and stonewashing of denim, or to impart enhanced fabric properties such as pilling properties and hand. Enzymes are also used in domestic laundry products to assist in cleaning soiled and stained fabrics and to counter the appearance of surface fibre. In particular, cellulases have been used to treat cellulosic, particularly cotton goods and specific enzyme activities can be tailored for producing specific effects, whilst reducing or avoiding deleterious effects.
Enzyme treatment is carried out on textiles using a variety of methods and machinery. Rotary dyeing machines, winches, jet dyeing machines and drum washers are all in widespread use and have the common feature that the textile is subjected to a high degree of agitation over a prolonged period of time. Many of the more desirable effects, such as defibrillation are only fully achievable when the textile is subject to significant mechanical action and even abrasion during processing.
Treatment conditions during enzyme treatment are carefully controlled, both as to pH and temperature. Generally, treatment is carried out at somewhat elevated temperature, around 45-55.degree. C., in a solution of which the pH is in the range 4.8-5.5 for acid cellulase systems, or 4.8-8 for neutral enzymes.
Enzyme treatment of cellulosic goods invariably leads to a reduction, even if only a slight reduction, in fabric properties such as tensile or tear strength, and there is also a measurable weight loss involved, which is partly due to the mechanical agitation involved in the processing.